<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with a reverance unimpaired by sharkinterviewee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572654">with a reverance unimpaired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee'>sharkinterviewee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorkyrie Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Soft and peaceful feelings, Thorkyrie Week 2020, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 0-100, i wrote something soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the soft looks that get to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorkyrie Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with a reverance unimpaired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1- Laughter || Growth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She laughs with her whole being, like she forgets to be someone else for a moment, and the only one left is her, just her. Nothing but her.</p><hr/>
<p>It’s the soft looks that get to her. The ones where everything else has fallen away, nothing he’s trying to be, or who he’s had to be, who he thought he was supposed to be- he’s just so <em>him.</em></p>
<p>His gaze softens with the barest hint of a smile, that peaceful thrumming sort of warmth and something else she can’t quite name.</p>
<p>He looks at her like she’s home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>